Everybody Loves Raymond Halloween
by MaryFan1
Summary: This takes place in season 10, Debra is pregnant and the family is talking about what the kids are doing for Halloween. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ray, Debra and the family are all relaxing in the living room after one of Marie's famous meals. The kids were upstairs doing homework and the adults were just chatting.

"So what do the children have planned for Halloween this year?" Marie asked.

"Oh well they aren't children anymore," Debra responded, "Ally is going to her first boy girl party at Molly's house and I think this will be the last year the twins go trick or treating"

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Amy, Roberts wife comments smiling.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I want my little girl dancing with boys." Ray says, putting his arm around Debra.

"Oh, Ray she's 14, it's only natural. Besides there will be plenty of adults there." she assured him, "But your are right Amy they do grow up fast. At least we can look forward to a few more years with Emily" she says patting her belly.

Ray and Debra had just found out the sex of their new baby, a girl they had decided to name Emily.

"Yeah and she's not dating until she's 30!" Ray exclaimed putting his hand protectively on Debra's belly.

They all laughed and Frank turned from the TV, "Hey Ray do you and Robert remember when you were kids and were afraid to go by that house on Edgewood at the corner?"

Ray and Robert looked at each other, "Yeah Dad, we remember," Robert said.

"You were such pansies. You thought that house was haunted, what babies" Frank laughed.

"We weren't afraid Dad. We just well …." Ray began.

"You were big sissies." Frank finished for him.

"Oh Frank, don't say that. We all knew the story about that house. No wonder the boys were scared." Marie said.

"What story?" Debra asked, intrigued.

"Oh what a tragedy," Marie began, "A family was murdered there."

"Oh, my that's awful." Amy said.

Marie nodded in agreement, "Yes and they never found out who did it. This was before we moved in the neighborhood but the stories were going around. The house is still abandoned. Supposedly no one has been able to live there."

Debra thought for minute, "Oh, that white house that's so run down? Yeah I think I heard the kids talking about that one day. I never heard anything about that."

"Well, it has been a long time. I guess now that it happened so long ago and so many new people have moved into the neighborhood, not as many know about it now." Robert said.

"Ah, that is just a story to scare kids. There is nothing wrong with that house that a good paint job and some new plumbing wouldn't cure" Frank asserted.

"Yeah and you are just the guy to do it, huh Dad?" Ray joked, knowing his father fancied himself a Mr. Fixit.

"Hey, I bet you guys won't be man enough to spend the night in that house." he challenged.

"Dad, come one we're not kids. Besides we can't just go in that house. It must still belong to someone. That's trespassing." Robert said.

"Okay, Dudley Do Right. I happen to know no one owns the house now. So there."

Ray and Robert looked at each other, "Fine, we'll do it. Halloween night," Ray said.

"Boys, you shouldn't do that. It may not be haunted but it's run down so it could be dangerous." Amy insisted.

"Yeah, Amy's right. It may not safe." Debra agreed.

"Look, it's okay. We will be careful." Robert insisted, "We are grown men."

The women rolled their eyes. This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween Night**

Debra and Ray got the kids off to their respective parties with their friends and it was almost 10 pm. Robert and Amy were already at Ray and Debra's.

Ray was trying to gather together everything they would need for the night: blankets, a battery powered space heater, flashlights, "Deb, where are the emergency flashlights?" he called from upstairs.

"In the garage, honey." She replied sleepily from where she was curled up on the couch. Late nights were rare for her these days.

Ray came bounding down the stairs, duffle bag in hand, "Thanks, cheese doodle." He said playfully as he stopped to kiss her on his way to the garage.

"Well, Deb, do you want to pop in one of the movies?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but I am not sure how long I will make it." She yawned.

"That's okay. Mel Gibson takes his shirt off in this one so if you fall asleep I will have plenty to keep me occupied." Amy joked.

Robert gave his wife a hurt look, "What about me? Since when do you need Mel?" he asked teasingly.

"Aww, Yogi, you know I love you. He's just eye candy." She assured him, giving him kiss on the cheek.

Debra laughed as Ray came in from the garage, "Okay, I think that's everything. You got the sandwiches Ma made?"

"Oh yeah, they're in a cooler in the car. Let's roll Cubby." Robert replied.

Ray walked over to where Debra was and kissed her good-bye, "I have my cell phone if you need me. I love you." He said patting her belly.

"I love you too, Ray." She smiled, "You guys have fun and watch out for what goes bump in the night." Debra laughed.

Amy kissed Robert good-bye, "Bye, Yogi, be careful." They watched as Ray and Robert walked out the front door.

Debra looked at Amy, "Alright Amy, fire up the DVD player, let's catch some eye candy."

Amy laughed as she put in the movie and went to the kitchen to make popcorn.


	3. Chapter 3

The night seemed unseasonably cold as Ray and Robert pulled up to the old house and got out of the car. They began unloading their belongings when a dog howled off in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" ray asked Robert, looking around.

"It was just a dog man. Come one lets get inside, it's getting cold." He said.

They walked up onto the porch which creaked with every step. Slowly they opened the door and shined a flashlight around so they could see where they were going.

"Man look at all these cobwebs," Robert said, "Lets put our stuff down here." He suggested pointing to a spot in what must have once been the living room.

They rolled out their sleeping bags and settled in for the evening. As they drifted off to sleep the creatures of the night could be heard in the distance.

Around 2 am Ray woke up needing to use the bathroom, but not sure if they plumbing even worked in the old house. He padded his way with a flashlight down the dark hall until he found it. He sighed with relief that the plumbing indeed worked. He flushed, washed his hands in the old sink and headed back down the hall. As he approached the living room he heard load moaning coming from upstairs "ohhh ohhh". Then footsteps above sent him racing into the living room waking a sleeping Robert.

"Robert!" Ray shook him awake, "Robert!" he yelled again.

Robert rubbed his eyes, "What? What's going on?"

"Man there is something upstairs. I heard moaning and footsteps. Let's just get out of here." he begged.

"Ray come on. You just imagined that. It was a dream. Go back to sleep." Robert said, turning back over to do the same.

"No! I heard it on the way back from the bathroom. I was awake!" he insisted. Just then a loud thump and door slammed shut.

Robert jumped up and grabbed his flashlight,"Okay, okay, I believe you. But there has to be a logical explanation. Old houses make strange noises."

Just then the footsteps began again as if they were pacing the upstairs,"Okay, smart guy, do old houses make the sound of footsteps on their own?" Ray asked.

"Uh, okay, what do we do?" Robert asked, beginning to get as scared as Ray.

"We get the hell out of here!" Ray said and started to gather their things. Then the footsteps came from the stairs.

"Oh God, it's coming down here. We can't get out now!" Robert whispered urgently.

"We have to get out now. Before it gets down here." Ray said. Thump thump thump, getting closer.

They ran to the door but before they could open it they saw the shadow of whatever it was coming up behind them. They turned around, "BOO!"

Frank let out a howl, laughing at his two sons.

"What!? Dad what are you doing?" Ray asked, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"I just wanted to see how easy it would be to scare you, Nancy!" Frank said.


	4. Chapter 4

"You almost gave us a heart attack man, that's not funny!" Robert bellowed.

"Ah, stop your whining. It was hilarious. I almost-" Frank was interrupted by the sound of footsteps again and another door slamming.

Ray and Robert look at their dad but Frank is almost speechless, "I..I didn't have anything to do with that."

They all look at each other and run screaming from the house not stopping until they reach the car.

Back in the house out of the darkness steps ...

Debra, Amy and Marie laughing hysterically.

"Oh, my that was fun. Did you see the way they ran out of here?" Marie asked.

"I didn't want to scare Robert, I feel so bad." Amy said

"Oh come on Amy, this was fun. The best prank I have seen on been in on in years."

"Yes, it was," Marie agreed,"Oh dear, we better get back. They can't know we were gone."

As they head for the door they hear loud banging and more footsteps upstairs. They look at each other eyes wide with fear and without a word run screaming from the house.

mwaaahhhh mwaahhhh


End file.
